callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Express (map)
Express is a multiplayer map featured in the game Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The map is set at the Los Angeles terminal for the California High-Speed Rail. Overview The map is centered around numerous tight corridors and rooms, along with an open area in the middle. There is a stationary train in the arrivals platform that has three accessible partitions that provide access from one platform to the other. The player's whereabouts on the map can be determined by the interiors; a baggage coach, a passenger coach with seating along one side only, and the southern-most one with seats along both sides. Layout Mostly, the combat occurs outside where the unmovable train is located. However, sometimes there are enemies that fight withing the main hall of the train station. 'Main Hall' The largest building within the map. There is an accessible elevator at the upper central part of the map, great place to call in scorestreaks but vulnerable to enemy fire. It is divided into two divisions: Left and Right, both leading to the main train lanes. There are a variety of ways to access other buildings outside the main hall. There two bridges that overwatches the train lanes, this gives a snipers advantage. 'Train Lanes' There are two train lanes, the first one blocked by the unmovable train and other closed. Lane 1 Blocked by a stationary train, there are numerous ways to hop on top of the roof. The train is closly situated at some of the structures that can be access. As stated above, there are three partitions to access said train, it is tight but offers an alternative route. Lane 2 This lane is closed and has train barricades. Over the course of time within the match, a dynamic map event will occur where the train barricades will automatically lower down and an active bullet train will pass by rail killing anyone who comes on it's way. When this happens, there are some advantages that can be utilize. One of which is that it gives enemy sight blockage providing enough time to move out of the way. It is possible to throw a C4 to the train and luckliy get a kill. It is possible to survive the fast pace bullet train when one is wedge to the side rail of the main hall and it is also advised to avoid touching the train. 'Waiting Hall/ Control Room' This is another hall where players can access either via bridges or rushing through. At the center, there is a control room that has two broken windows on both left and right sides that looks over the windows of the bridges. At the back side of the control room, it provides alternative passage ways. A ladder leads up to the control room however, there other ways to get inside. Objective Locations In Domination, the flags are located at open outside areas. They come in one direction meaning there in same route and flanking towards the B Flag. *A Flag - Located at the right side middle section the train lanes. Two metallic structures acts as barricades to defensively secure the Domination Flag. It is possible to capture said flag on top of the vertical ledge. *B Flag - Located at the center of the main waiting hall. The most defenseless Domination Flag due to the wide open area it is placed in. Both A and C Flag Routes are directly leading to the B Flag so staying alert is always advisable. There is a ticket room with two broken windows dividing pathways obscuring enemy sights unless they use the windows, keep this as an advantage. *C Flag - Located at the left side middle section of the train lanes. Same rules applied similar to the A Flag. Rushing is the most common playstyle when capturing the Flags so it is best to be attentive with the surroinding areas. In Search and Destroy, the bombsites are diversly placed meaning one is outside and the other is inside. *Bombsite A - Located next to the control room left section. A door is open leaving anyone who comes to defuse the bomb easy access to it. *Bombsite B - Located inside the Main Hall placed in the central section. The accessible ticket room can be utilized to defend the bomb if anyone tries to defuse it since it is uncommon place to venture in. Gallery Express_Arrivals_corridor_BOII.png Express_ticket_machine_BOII.png Express_bullet_train_BOII.png Express aerial view.png|An aerial view of Express. Videos COD Black Ops 2 - Team Deathmatch on Express gameplay PS3|Gameplay in Team Deathmatch. Trivia *In the info building in the middle of the map, inside, there are two computers that show the Lodestar plane. *Both Arrival and Departure tunnels have movie advertisements about four other maps: Hijacked, Turbine, Yemen and Meltdown. *One of the advertisements depicts a woman as seen in the Kasimira adverts in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3''. *There are trains running throughout the game, with one coming at the first and third quarters of each game. This is not true on Search and Destroy, where trains appear twice a round. *If the player goes to the bottom of the minimap, they may find a ladder. Climbing up this will bring the player to a board with post-it notes on it reading various messages such as "Zombies are coming" and "fix turbine. *If the player looks on the list of stops the train was supposed to take, one of the stops is where the first TranZit map, Green Run is set. Also, if they go to the map Green Run, and goes to the bus path between the farm and power station, it is possible to see train tracks. *There is an inaccessible fast food restaurant on ground level of the terminal. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer Maps